Jesse's new neighbor girls!
by Partychicka
Summary: Liz and Mal move to Clifornia to start their new life. It turns out they both live in the the two houses next to Jesse's house. Who will he choose and will they end up mad at who he chooses?
1. Chapter 1

Jesse was walking home from rehearsal when he noticed there were moving trucks on both of the houses next to his. He walked around the trucks to get into his house and called his little sister Lea down stairs, but his little brother Timmy came down anyway.

_**Jesse: Where's Lea?**_

_**Timmy: She's helping both of the new girls move in to their houses, I think she wants to be friends with them. **_

_**Jesse: There are new girls moving into those houses?**_

_**Timmy: Yeah, their best friends and their both your age. Why don't you go help them?**_

_**Jesse: I think I just might!**_

_**Timmy: You like small brunette's right?**_

_**Jesse: What? I mean, yeah!**_

_**Timmy: Then you should go to the house on the right, she's pretty cute. **_

_**Jesse: TIMMY, leave her to me. **_

_**Timmy: Whatever, just be careful.**_

_**Jesse walks up to the door when a girl comes out from the truck and stops him. **_

_**The girl: Excuse me, can I help you?**_

_**Jesse turned around and couldn't believe his eyes when he say the most sexy girl on the planet and the girl was thinking just about the same thing. **_

_**Jesse: Uh, yeah. I'm Jesse and I live in the house right next to you. **_

_**The Girl: I'm Liz and it's nice to meet you. **_

_**The girl goes back into the back of the truck and carries out a box. **_

_**Liz: Jesse, would you like to help me move things into my new house?**_

_**Jesse: Sure, anything to help a friend. **_

_**Box by box Jesse and Liz fill the house with all her boxes. Jesse comes up to meet her in her room with the last box and looks exhausted. **_

_**Jesse: Geez, what is all this stuff?**_

_**Liz: Clothes probably, you can open it up. **_

_**Jesse opens the box and finds clothes just like she said. Then he starts to topen the rest of the boxes and finds pictures. **_

_**Liz: Hey, don't look at those. I look horrible!**_

_**Jesse: I doubt you could ever look horrible. **_

_**Liz: Thanks**_

_**Jesse: No problem, so who is this?**_

_**Liz: Well that's Mallory she moved into the house on the other side of you. **_

_**Jesse: Cool**_

_**Liz: We could always go over there and you could meet her. **_

_**Jesse: Not just yet, I'd rather get to know you better. **_

_**Liz: That's fine with me. **_

_**At the other new house Mallory and Lea are talking and gettignto know each other. **_

_**Lea: So, why'd you move here alone?**_

_**Mallory: Well Liz and I wanted to get away from all the drama in Pennsylvania and thought it would be perfect to move here to Cali. **_

_**Lea: Cool, I wish my parents would let me live alone. **_

_**Mallory: Sooner or later it'll happen. **_

_**Lea: So do you have any siblings?**_

_**Mallory: Yeah, I'm the oldest. I have two annoying brothers Kurt and Brett and a little sister Maddie, you?**_

_**Lea: I'm stuck in the middle. My brother Jesse is your age and my little brother Timmy is 10 and a tagalong. **_

_**Mallory: So you have a brother my age? Can I meet him?**_

_**Lea: Let me call home and see where he is?**_

_**Mallory: Here use my cell. **_

_**The rings and rings and finally Timmy picks up. **_

_**Lea: Timmy, where's Jesse?**_

_**Timmy: He went to go visit the hottie next door and they've been over there for quite awhile. **_

_**Lea: You mean he went to see Liz?**_

_**Timmy: Didin't I just say the hottie?**_

_**Lea: Yeah**_

_**Timmy: Well that's were he's been and I don't think he'll want you to bother him. **_

_**Lea: Why not?**_

_**Timmy: I saw the way they looked at each other, it's probably love at first sight. **_

_**Lea: Ok, bye!**_

_**Timmy: Bye!**_

_**Lea hangs up the phone and turns to Mallory with a dissapionted face. **_

_**Mal: What's wrong, isn't he there?**_

_**Lea: How good of friends are you with Liz?**_

_**Mal: Were like the BEST of friends, why?**_

_**Lea: Cause Jesse went over to her house a long time ago and Timmy doesn't think they'll want to be bothered. **_

_**Mal: Oh! Well, I have a key to her house do you want to sneak in there and see what their doing?**_

_**Lea: That's a brilliant idea. **_

_**Mal: Thank You**_

_**Mal and Lea walk quietly into the house and hear laughter and screaming coming from upstairs. **_

_**Lea: What on earth do you think their doing?**_

_**Mal: I have no idea!**_

_**They go up the stairs to find Liz in hardly any clothes with a paintbrush in her hand running around the room screaming and Jesse with his shirt off and he has a paintbrush laughing while chasing her. Liz stops when seeing them at the door and Jesse comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. **_

_**Lea: Jesse Adam McCartney, what are you doing?**_

_**Mal: I'd like to ask you the same thing Liz. **_

_**Jesse, still around Liz says: We were just getting to know each other. There's nothing wrong with that. **_

_**Liz: Exactly what he said!**_

_**Mal: What are you wearing? (As she say Liz was in the shortest shorts EVER and a very small tube top)**_

_**Liz: What, you don't like it?**_

_**Jesse: I certainly do, you look sexy!**_

_**Liz: Thanks, by the way this is my friend Mal and I don't know the other girl. **_

_**Jesse: Nice to meet you and this is my little sister Lea. **_

_**Everyone talked for alittle while and then Jesse's cell rang and it was his mom telling him to come home for awhile. **_

_**Jesse: Lea, mom wants us home. I'll meet you downstairs. **_

_**Lea: Fine**_

_**Jesse turns to Liz: Sorry I gotta go home, I'll be back to pick you up at 7. **_

_**Liz: That's fine, I have to get a shower anyway. Call me when your on your way. **_

_**Jesse: Don't worry, I will. **_

_**Jesse runs down the stairs and walks home with Lea. Liz started digging threw her boxes to find the perfect outfit and realized Mal was just standing there. **_

_**Liz: What is wrong with you?**_

_**Mal: Our first day here and you already are getting cozy with the new neighbor.**_

_**Liz: Listen, Jesse's a great guy and we obviously have ALOT in common, so were going on a date. **_

_**Mal: You couldn't even introduce me to him before you got to know him…he could have liked me for all you know. **_

_**Liz: I asked him if he wanted to meet you, but he said he wanted to stay here with me, honestly. **_

_**Mal: Really?**_

_**Liz: I wouldn't lie to you. **_

_**Mal: Well atleast you tried. **_

_**Mal went back to her house for awhile to sort things around. Liz took her shower and found the perfect outfit for tonight. Lea and Timmy were talking to thei mom about the new neighbors and how Jesse's in love with Liz, and Jesse was in his room getting dressed when Zac Efron walked into his room. **_

_**Zac: Dude, you didn't have to get dressed up to hang with me. **_

_**Jesse turned around looking confused: What?**_

_**Zac: We always hang on Fridays, remember?**_

_**Jesse: Sorry, but I can't make it. **_

_**Zac: What's more important then hanging with the guys?**_

_**Jesse took Zac to his window and acroos the yard was Liz's bedroom window where she was looking through her clothes. **_

_**Zac: You lucky dog!**_

_**Jesse: Thanks, hopefully things will go great tonight. Just like they did this morning. **_

**_Zac: Woah, back up. What did you guys do this morning?_**

**_Jesse: We chased each other around the room with paint, but she was wearing hardly nothing…that mad it even more fun. _**

_**Zac: Nice, man. So what am I supposed to do?**_

**_Jesse: Well Liz's best friend Mallory moved in the other house next door, so u could go talk to her. _**

_**Zac: You mean you have TWO hot girls living side by side from you?**_

_**Jesse: Well I only have eyes for Liz, but Mallory is TOTALLY your type. **_

_**Zac: Well, what am I waiting for? See ya later man, tell me all about the date tomorrow. **_

_**Jesse: See Ya!**_

**_So Zac practically ran over to Mallory's house cause he was dying to meet the girl. Whe he rang the doorbell, Lea answered and Zac got a confused look on his face. _**

_**Zac: Um, Lea? Why are you here?**_

**_Lea: I'm friends with Mallory, what r u doing here?_**

_**Zac: Jesse told me I should meet he, is she here?**_

**_Mallory heard people talking so she went to the door to see who was there. _**

_**Zac: Wow**_

**_Mallory: Um thanks, I'm Malllory_**

**_Zac: I'm Zac. I'm friends with Jesse and he had to ditch me tonight so he could go on a date with your best friend. _**

**_Mal: Yeah, kinda sucks for the both of us, doesn't it?_**

_**Zac: Totally, but I thought we could hang out and get to know each other better?**_

_**Mal: Sure, come on in. **_

**_Zac had a huge smile as he walked into the house and Lea could obviously see she should leave. _**

**_Lea: Ya know what, I better go home and eat. I'll see ya guys later. _**

**_Mal: Ok, are you sure you don't want to stay?_**

_**Zac: If Lea has to leave, then she has to leave. **_

_**Lea: Bye**_

_**Zac and Mal: Bye!**_

_**Mallory and Zac talked about anything and everything you could imagine and Zac mad Mal laugh every second he could. **_

_**Zac: I really like your laugh**_

_**Mal: Yeah, well I like you making me laugh. **_

**_Zac: I so wish I didn't have to work so much this week, or I would stay here with you. _**

**_Mal: It's ok, I totally understand. _**

**_Zac: You know what, you could always come to work with me?_**

**_Mal: I don't know? I don't want to make anyone mad. _**

**_Zac: Don't worry, everyone on the Summerland set is completely laid back and they'll treat you like family. _**

_**Mal: Well if you say so. **_

**_Zac: Great, then it's set. _**

**_Zac grabs Mallory's hand as they pick what movie to watch. _**

_**Jesse was SO nervous about this date that he forgot to put on his shoes. Timmy notices it and stops him before he leaves the house and makes a fool of himself. **_

_**Timmy: Jesse, where are you going?**_

**_Jesse: I have a date with Liz, can you tell I'm nervous?_**

**_Timmy: Yeah, but she should be flattered. I've never seen you care this much about any girl before. _**

**_Jesse: I can tell she's The ONE, but it's only our first date so I can't get ahead of myself. _**

_**Timmy: Good idea. **_

**_Jesse: So I'll see you later?_**

**_Timmy: Wait, you can't leave. _**

_**Jesse: Why?**_

_**Timmy: Look down**_

_**Jesse: Oh, shoes might help me out. **_

_**Timmy: Yeah, just alittle. **_

_**Jesse: Thanks Timmy!**_

_**Timmy: No Problem**_

_**Jesse ran upstairs grabbed his favorite tennis shoes and went next door. He knocked on the door and Liz yelled for him to come in. **_

_**Jesse: Are you almost ready?**_

**_Liz: I can't pick which shirt to wear, come help me. _**

**_So Jesse went upstairs to her room and didn't see anyone. _**

_**Jesse: Where are you?**_

**_Liz: I'm in the master closet, it's the first door in my room. _**

**_Jesse walked into the closet which was ginormous and there where every type of clothing spread out on every inch of the floor. _**

**_Jesse: Dang, could you have a bigger closet?_**

**_Liz stood up and said: What can I say, I love my clothes and my mom never stopped me from buying them all. _**

_**Jesse: Well, what do you need help with?**_

_**Liz: Well I need to know where were going so I can dress appropriate. **_

**_Jesse: It's a surprise, but I think a low cut dress would be good. _**

**_Liz: Ok, well does the pink one look better or the blue one?_**

**_Jesse: I'd have to say…the pink one!_**

_**Liz: We were thinking the same thing, how cool. **_

_**Jesse: Well, get that dress on so we can go. **_

**_Once Liz was finally ready and Jesse convinced her he didn't care what she was wearing as long as he was with her, they left for the date. Jesse and Liz went to this fancy yet casual at the same time restaurant and had a great time. Neither of them could stop smiling and they could both tell the other was having just as much fun. After the date they were in the car talking about what to do next. _**

_**Jesse: So what do you want to do?**_

**_Liz: It really doesn't matter to me. _**

**_Jesse: How bout we check on Zac and Mallory first…_**

_**Liz interupted him mid sentence: What?**_

**_Jesse: Oh, I forgot to tell you. Zac came over to my house and I told him I couldn't come because I had date with you and I showed him what you look like cause our rooms are right across from each other. _**

**_Liz playfully slapped him on the shoulder: I can't believe you can see into my room1_**

_**Jesse: Anyway, I told him your best friend Mallory lived in the other house next door and he practically ran over to her house and he was still there whe nI went to pick you up. **_

**_Liz: Well, I just want to say hi and then we can think of something else to do. _**

**_Jesse: I was thinking after that you could meet my mom, brother, and sister. Then we could maybe have some fun over at your house?_**

_**Liz: Sounds perfect!**_

**_Liz and Jesse walk over to Mallory's hand in hand when they ring the doorbell. Noone answers for awhile so Jesse leans Liz up against the door and starts kissing her and she keep hitting the doorbell when she leans back and Mal and Zac finally relaize someone's at the door. As they open the door Liz loses her balance and falls back into the house and pulls Jesse who lands right on top of her. _**

**_Liz: OMG, what just happened?_**

_**Jesse jumps up and starts to brush himself off. **_

**_Liz: You didn't have to get off of me, you know_**

_**Jesse: I know, but not in front of everyone**_

**_Jesse grabs Liz's hand to help her up and helps her clean her dress off. Zac and Mal finally stop laughing. _**

**_Mal: Liz, you didn't have to come to my house to make out with Jesse you have your own house. _**

_**Zac: Yeah and I thought I had bad timing. **_

**_Liz: We just came by to say hi, that's all. _**

**_Mal: Right…Right_**

_**Jesse: You guys took forever to get to the door so we kept ourselves ocuppied. **_

_**Zac: We can all see that. **_

_**Mal: Well you guys can come in if you want. **_

_**Liz starts to walk into the house when Jesse grabs her arm. **_

**_Liz: I thought we were gonna stay?_**

**_Jesse: We said hi, but I want you to meet my family now. It's more important to me. _**

_**Liz gives him a funny face: Why is it so important?**_

**_Zac and Mal loo at each other with a hug smile because they now exactly why it's SO important to him, but don't want to spoil it. _**

**_Jesse: When the times right you'll find out. Now let's go!_**

**_Liz gives Zac andMal a hug goobye and Jesse practically drags her over to his house. Jesse and Liz walk in the door and all you hear is silence. _**

**_Jesse yells loud: Is anyone home? _**

_**Four voices yell back: Yeah**_

**_Jesse yells: Can you all come out here?_**

**_Lea and Timmy come running from upstairs and Mr. and Mrs. McCartney come from around the corner. _**

**_Timmy stops dead in his tracks as soon as he see's Liz and says: WOW, your beautiful. _**

**_Liz: Thanks, that's so sweet. I'm Liz and you must be Timmy. _**

**_Timmy: Yeah, It's nice to meet you. _**

**_Liz: It's nice to meet you to, I've heard so much about all of you. _**

**_Lea runs up and gives her a hug: I'm glad to see you again, how was the date?_**

**_Jesse stops Liz and says: Lea, that's for Liz and I to know and not you. _**

**_Liz mouths to Lea that she'll tell her all about it later. _**

**_Mrs. McCartney walks up to Liz: It looks like I'm the only one who hasn't met you. _**

**_Jesse: Liz this is my mom and dad. Mom and dad this is my girlfriend Liz. _**

**_Mrs.McCartney: Well, why don't I take Liz inot the living room to get to know her better while you change?_**

**_Jesse: Ok, but don't be hard on her. _**

**_Mrs.McCartney: Please, I'm not like that. _**

**_Lea and Timmy follow Jesse into his room while he changes into the first clean shirt he can find. Mr.McCartney went to read the paper in his room and Mrs.McCartney lead Liz into the living room. _**

_**Mrs.McCartney: So, tell about yourself?**_

**_Liz: Well, I just moved her from Pennsylvania because there was to much drama and fighting between everyone that me and my best friends Mal who lives on the other side of your house decided to move out here. I just finished college early and wanted to start my career out here and Mal wants to finish college out here. Other then that what would you like to know?_**

**_Mrs.M: Wow, your life sounds interesting. What's your career?_**

**_Liz: I've always dreamed of being an architect since I was a teenager, so I graduated college at 16 and went to college close to home and now I'm here. _**

_**Mrs.M: Why did you and Mal want to move so bad? **_

**_Liz: Mal was treated horrible by her mom and I actually call her Ella because her life is just like Cinderella's, except worse. Her dad's never home and when he is he doesn't do anything but yell at her. I love my home and didn't want to leave them actually, but my dad abused me my whole childhood and even worse things happened when I was a baby, but I think you can figure that part out. I visit my mom all the time, but this is the best place to have a fresh start to have a great life and to leave my dad in the past. _**

**_Mrs.M gives Liz a huge hug as they both have tears forming in their eyes: I'm SO sorry that had to happen to you. Does Jesse know about it? _**

_**Liz: Yeah, actually I felt more comfortably telling him then anyone else in my life. All my friends except Mal never knew because they would drop me as a friend and blame me for it all. **_

**_Mrs.M: It sounds like Mal is a great friend and you can always count her. Jesse is a great person and I can tell how much he loves you eventhough you guys just met. _**

**_Liz: I know, most guys would have run away after hearing about my childhood, but he said he'll always be her for me. _**

**_Mrs.M: And you can believe him because he's never brought a girlfriend to meet me or anyone else in the family. Between you and me, he said he wanted to have the family meet thegirl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and we wouldn't meet anyother girls until he met THE ONE. _**

**_Liz: You mean…I'm THAT girl?_**

**_Mrs.M: It looks like it, but he won't rush inot to things to quick of course. Plus, you seem like the sweetest girl and I can see you guys being together forever._**

_**Liz: Aw, thanks so much mrs.m!**_

**_Jesse walks down into the living room an hour later to find Liz and his mom laughing. _**

_**Jesse: Well it looks like you guys got along perfectly. **_

_**Mrs.M: Of Course, you picked a great girl here. **_

_**Mrs.M looked at her watch and was shocked at the time. **_

**_Mrs.M: Wow, look at the time. I have to work early tomorrow so I'm heading to bed. _**

**_Jesse: I'm going over to Liz's for awhile. _**

_**Mrs.M: Stay as long as you want, see you tomorrow. **_

_**Liz and Jesse: Goodnight!**_


	2. Meet my family!

_**Liz and Jesse walk over to Mallory's hand in hand when they ring the doorbell. Noone answers for awhile so Jesse leans Liz up against the door and starts kissing her and she keep hitting the doorbell when she leans back and Mal and Zac finally relaize someone's at the door. As they open the door Liz loses her balance and falls back into the house and pulls Jesse who lands right on top of her. **_

_**Liz: OMG, what just happened?**_

_**Jesse jumps up and starts to brush himself off. **_

_**Liz: You didn't have to get off of me, you know**_

_**Jesse: I know, but not in front of everyone**_

_**Jesse grabs Liz's hand to help her up and helps her clean her dress off. Zac and Mal finally stop laughing. **_

_**Mal: Liz, you didn't have to come to my house to make out with Jesse you have your own house. **_

_**Zac: Yeah and I thought I had bad timing. **_

_**Liz: We just came by to say hi, that's all. **_

_**Mal: Right…Right**_

_**Jesse: You guys took forever to get to the door so we kept ourselves ocuppied. **_

_**Zac: We can all see that. **_

_**Mal: Well you guys can come in if you want. **_

_**Liz starts to walk into the house when Jesse grabs her arm. **_

_**Liz: I thought we were gonna stay?**_

_**Jesse: We said hi, but I want you to meet my family now. It's more important to me. **_

_**Liz gives him a funny face: Why is it so important?**_

_**Zac and Mal loo at each other with a hug smile because they now exactly why it's SO important to him, but don't want to spoil it. **_

_**Jesse: When the times right you'll find out. Now let's go!**_

_**Liz gives Zac andMal a hug goobye and Jesse practically drags her over to his house. Jesse and Liz walk in the door and all you hear is silence. **_

_**Jesse yells loud: Is anyone home? **_

_**Four voices yell back: Yeah**_

_**Jesse yells: Can you all come out here?**_

_**Lea and Timmy come running from upstairs and Mr. and Mrs. McCartney come from around the corner. **_

_**Timmy stops dead in his tracks as soon as he see's Liz and says: WOW, your beautiful. **_

_**Liz: Thanks, that's so sweet. I'm Liz and you must be Timmy. **_

_**Timmy: Yeah, It's nice to meet you. **_

_**Liz: It's nice to meet you to, I've heard so much about all of you. **_

_**Lea runs up and gives her a hug: I'm glad to see you again, how was the date?**_

_**Jesse stops Liz and says: Lea, that's for Liz and I to know and not you. **_

_**Liz mouths to Lea that she'll tell her all about it later. **_

_**Mrs. McCartney walks up to Liz: It looks like I'm the only one who hasn't met you. **_

_**Jesse: Liz this is my mom and dad. Mom and dad this is my girlfriend Liz. **_

_**Mrs.McCartney: Well, why don't I take Liz inot the living room to get to know her better while you change?**_

_**Jesse: Ok, but don't be hard on her. **_

_**Mrs.McCartney: Please, I'm not like that. **_

_**Lea and Timmy follow Jesse into his room while he changes into the first clean shirt he can find. Mr.McCartney went to read the paper in his room and Mrs.McCartney lead Liz into the living room. **_

_**Mrs.McCartney: So, tell about yourself?**_

_**Liz: Well, I just moved her from Pennsylvania because there was to much drama and fighting between everyone that me and my best friends Mal who lives on the other side of your house decided to move out here. I just finished college early and wanted to start my career out here and Mal wants to finish college out here. Other then that what would you like to know?**_

_**Mrs.M: Wow, your life sounds interesting. What's your career?**_

_**Liz: I've always dreamed of being an architect since I was a teenager, so I graduated college at 16 and went to college close to home and now I'm here. **_

_**Mrs.M: Why did you and Mal want to move so bad? **_

_**Liz: Mal was treated horrible by her mom and I actually call her Ella because her life is just like Cinderella's, except worse. Her dad's never home and when he is he doesn't do anything but yell at her. I love my home and didn't want to leave them actually, but my dad abused me my whole childhood and even worse things happened when I was a baby, but I think you can figure that part out. I visit my mom all the time, but this is the best place to have a fresh start to have a great life and to leave my dad in the past. **_

_**Mrs.M gives Liz a huge hug as they both have tears forming in their eyes: I'm SO sorry that had to happen to you. Does Jesse know about it? **_

_**Liz: Yeah, actually I felt more comfortably telling him then anyone else in my life. All my friends except Mal never knew because they would drop me as a friend and blame me for it all. **_

_**Mrs.M: It sounds like Mal is a great friend and you can always count her. Jesse is a great person and I can tell how much he loves you eventhough you guys just met. **_

_**Liz: I know, most guys would have run away after hearing about my childhood, but he said he'll always be her for me. **_

_**Mrs.M: And you can believe him because he's never brought a girlfriend to meet me or anyone else in the family. Between you and me, he said he wanted to have the family meet thegirl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and we wouldn't meet anyother girls until he met THE ONE. **_

_**Liz: You mean…I'm THAT girl?**_

_**Mrs.M: It looks like it, but he won't rush inot to things to quick of course. Plus, you seem like the sweetest girl and I can see you guys being together forever.**_

_**Liz: Aw, thanks so much mrs.m!**_

_**Jesse walks down into the living room an hour later to find Liz and his mom laughing. **_

_**Jesse: Well it looks like you guys got along perfectly. **_

_**Mrs.M: Of Course, you picked a great girl here. **_

_**Mrs.M looked at her watch and was shocked at the time. **_

_**Mrs.M: Wow, look at the time. I have to work early tomorrow so I'm heading to bed. **_

_**Jesse: I'm going over to Liz's for awhile. **_

_**Mrs.M: Stay as long as you want, see you tomorrow. **_

_**Liz and Jesse: Goodnight!**_

_**Jesse and Liz quietly leave the house and goes into Liz's house and up to her room to talk.**_

_**Jesse jumps onto her bed and turns on MTV on her big screen tv that's at the foot of her bed. While Liz starts to undress and walks inot her closet to find somtehing more comfortable.**_

_**Jesse: So what are you doing tomorrow?**_

_**Liz yells from in the closet: Well, I was going to organize the house more.**_

_**Jesse: How would you like to come to the Summerland set with me instead and after that the recording studio since I'm working on my new album?**_

_**Liz walks out of the closet with pink boy shorts on and pulling on her pink tank top.**_

_**Liz: I don't want to distract you from your work ?**_

_**Jesse: Trust me, It'll be fine and we'll have fun together. Besides Mal is going to the set tomorrow with Zac. You don't really want to leave me alone, do you?**_

_**Jesse puts on a sad puppy dog face that even Liz can't resist.**_

_**Liz climbs on the bed and kisses him lightly on the lips: Well how can I say no to someone like you?**_

_**Jesse: Perfect**_

_**Liz: Well what do you wanna do now?**_

_**Jesse: Well I really need a shower...will you join me?**_

_**Liz: Of course, we all need to get clean one way or another.**_

_**Jesse: And we all need to have some fun one way or another...let's go!**_

_**Jesse and Liz run to the bathroom to have alittle fun...**_


	3. Were going on set!

After their night of fun, Liz woke up with Jesse snuggled into her and their hands still entwined together. He looked so peaceful and cute sleeping that she didn't want to wake him so she just watched him. About five minutes later Jesse slowly woke up with a smile on his face.

Jesse: Did last night really happen, or I was I dreaming?

Liz: You absolutely weren't dreaming.

Jesse: That was incredible wasn't it?

Liz: I couldn't agree with you more.

Jesse: Well we have to leave in an hour and a half, so we should get ready.

Liz: Ok, I'm gonna jump in the shower and you can call Mal and find out if she's coming with us.

Jesse: I'm on it.

Elle skipped her way into the bathroom and started her shower while Jesse picked up the phone to call Mal. Finally the phone rang and someone picked up the phone.

Zac all groggy: Hello?

Jesse surprised: Zac, what are you doing there?

Zac: I spent the night here.

Jesse: Alright Zac, you the man.

Zac: No, No, No, we fell asleep watching a movie. Nothing happened, I swear!

Jesse: I believe you.

Zac: Wait a minute?

Jesse: What?

Zac: Why are YOU calling from Liz's?

Jesse: We had some fun in the shower last night and I stayed the night in her bed. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met and I don't think I could spend my life without her. Things are really looking up for the both of us.

Zac: Your both really falling in love with each other.

Jesse: You really think she loves me to?

Zac: Dude, I can see it in her eyes and even Mal said Liz has never acted this happy…ever. Just make sure she knows how you feel, soon.

Jesse: Don't worry I will. So are you guys going to ride with us to work?

Zac: Sure, but I have to wake Mal up.

Jesse: Ok, well Liz is getting out of the shower. I'll see you later, Bye!

Zac: Have fun, Bye!

Jesse hung up the phone and ran over to Liz as she walked into the room and picked her up and kissed her hard and passionate on the lips. Even after they finshed kissing he didn't let her down.

Liz: WOW, what was that for?

Jesse: I'm just SO happy were together and I couldn't picture it any other way.

Liz: Aw, baby. I feel the exact same way and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be so full of life.

Jesse: You know I'm always there for you?

Liz: Of course, did you talk to Mal?

Jesse: Not exactly…

Liz: What do you mean?

Jesse: Well, Zac answered the phone.

Liz: Oh, so he came over early?

Jesse: Actually he spent the night over there.

Liz: WHAT? They didn't…She didn't…I mean did they…?

Jesse: Calm down, they just fell asleep watching a movie and they'll come over in a half in hour.

Liz: Ok, but I need to find something to wear.

Jesse: Well what are you waiting for?

Liz: Um, you kinda have to let me down first…

Jesse: Right

Jesse puts her down and he pulls on a new tshirt and jeans and goes to fix his hair while Liz walks into the closet to find an outfit. Meanwhile, over at Mal's. Zac lightly kisses Mal on the top of her head to try to wake her up.

Mal still half asleep: Goodmorning!

Zac: Goodmorning sleepy, did you dream of me last night?

Mal: You know it, babe!

They both start cracking up and decide to get something to eat and then get ready so then can go over to Liz's on time. Back over next door, Liz walks out of the closet and into the bathroom with low rise jeans, flip flops, and and Abercrombie shirt on.

Liz: So how do I look?

Jesse: Beautiful, everyone will love you.

Liz: Are you sure?

Jesse: Trust me on this, if I can love you then they can love you.

Liz was taken aback at thewords he just said and even Jesse was surprised he had said those words outloud.

Liz: Wait…did you just say you loved me?

Jesse: I guess…I mean Yes. Liz, do you believe in love at first sight?

Liz: All my life.

Jesse: Well, that's how I felt when I first met you.

Liz: Jesse, I love you too. At first I thought we might be taking things to fast, but in my heart and in my mind you're the only guy for me and I just didn't know how to tell you.

Jesse: I'm glad we feel the same way.

Liz jumped up into his arms and gave him a huge hug and they started making out up against the bathroom wall. About a half hour had passed and they were interupted by the footsteps coming up the stairs. Liz and Jesse straightened themselves up and tried to look like they had been making out and Mal and Zac came walking into the bedroom.

Zac: Are you two ready?

Mal: Yeah, I don't want us to be late.

Jesse: Uh, yeah. Just give us a secind alone to freshen up and we'll meet you in the car.

Liz: Here are the keys.

Zac and Mal: Hurry up!

Liz: Ok, Ok!

Jesse and Liz hurried up in between kisses and before they knew it they were at the Summerland studio. Jesse and Zac introduced the girls to the whole cast, but only Kay, Lori, and Shawn really connected with them and got along the best. Zac had to go over his lines in his trailor and Mal went with him to help. Lori and Shawn had to leave to tape some more scenes together. Liz had watched Jesse tape some of his scenes early, so she went to talk to Kay in her trailor since she was finished with al her scenes for the moment.

Kay: So, I can't believe we both finished college early at the same time, that's so cool. Since you're an architect, would you mind building my future house?

Liz: You'd really want ME to build your house?

Kay: Of course, we've become best friends in such a short amount of time and I can tell you could do a wonderful job.

Liz: Thanks

Kay: So tell me, did you meet Jesse's mom?

Liz: OMG, how did you know?

Kay: Well first off, he's NEVER brought any girls to work with him, he's never had that certain twinkle in his eyes like when he's around you or talks about you, and I had a feeling you two were meant to be.

Liz: He just told me he loved me this morning.

Kay: Aw, see I knew it.

Liz: This is all so amazing for me. My life was stressful and drama filled and I never felt happy the way I do now with any guy before. He just makes me feel so safe and giddy with love, I can't believe how great he is. I had a feeling when me and Mal got off the plane to Cali that somehting wonderful would happen to me.

Kay: This is great, well I think me, you, Mal, Zac, Jesse, Lori, Shelley, Danielle, and Ricky should have a sleepover at my place, what do you think?

Liz: Perfect, I'll go talk to Jesse now.


End file.
